Watch the Chips Fly
by Must Dache
Summary: Watch the Chips fly as things heat up between our favourite couple...


**Hello everyone, it's me again, someone mentioned doing a story like this but i can't remember who it was but i thought i would give it a whirl. Hope you all love it, i owe it all to a Mr Brendan Brady haha...**

Brendan POV:

I could see Stephen sweeping up behind the bar as I gathered the poker chip into piles ready for putting away, the poker match tonight seemed to have gone on forever between the "Bosses" of Chester, you know the usual crowd of Carl, Jack, and me as well as the desperados with Rhys and Lee just in the need of making a few bob. Of course I had won big down to the talent of young Stephen with his way of let's say twisting the game in my favour.

But it hadn't been easy what with the constant lust filled glances or casual brush of him against my back when he walked past and that devilish thing he does with his tongue when you know where his mind has gone to. To be perfectly honest with you I had been semi hard all night and now was payback time.

I waited until Stephen was in the perfect position before pushing hard onto the table. The look of shock on his face sent my pulse racing as chips flew through the air landing god knows where. I pounced before he had the chance to speak, leaping on top of him making my intentions clear enough with the ripping of the collar on his Chez Chez uniform. My mouth had latched onto his neck before he could finally speak with a broken moan,

"Fuck Bren, you wanna do this here, in the...ahh...club, but any...mmm...one could come in," He tried to say,

"Less talking Stephen!" and with that he sighed in submission and reached to strip me of my jacket, I was too impatient and quickly knelt from where I was straddling him, ripping off my suit and shirt, buttons popping everywhere as I ground sinfully into him watching his eyes roll into the back of his head.

I could feel his impatience grow among other thing as he scrambled for my belt undoing it in one swoop. I ground into him again to the shock of skin on skin contact as somehow he had wriggled his was out of his pants. Shivers ran up my sine as I leant down to take his pouting lips.

A kiss full of passion and moans that I was sure could be heard throughout Chester were coming from the both of us and with no need for foreplay I slowly pushed my way inside Stephen, the temptation to thrust back in was nearly killing me and with a look into the eyes of my boy I knew that the pain had begun to fade and the excitement was plain to see.

As I thrust slowly in an out of his young body, I let my eyes roam over him, his chest with the slightest of hair on it, heaved with his laboured breathing and that tattoo of his on his hip was glistening with sweat. I could hear him trying to keep quiet but all it took was a whisper in his ear of,

"Let it out Stephen, I wanna hear ya," and his guttural groans of passion filled the club echoing of the ceilings and the walls, bouncing around so he consumed me whole. I could feel the pleasure building inside of me a coil tightening almost painfully in the pit of my stomach, I knew I was close and from the sounds I was hearing so was he. I grabbed his hard member and stroked him in time with my thrusts and as I hit his sweet spot continuously it wasn't long before his back arched off the table and he exploded between us.

The feeling of his orgasm underneath me sent me crumbling into an abyss of pleasure and with a final grunt, I collapsed onto him.

"Fucking hell Bren," he whispered, "What the fuck got into you tonight, "

"Well Stephen," I replied regaining my breath, "What do you expect when you practically eye fuck me all night, "

"Mmm, Amy and the kids are with Mike if you wanna come back to mine for round two," he countered suggestively,

"Well how can a man refuse an offer like that," I retorted, and with that we hot-tailed back to his scummy council flat to finish off our night.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and an absent Stephen from my side, I let my nose follow the smell and reached the kitchen to find Stephen cooking over the grill fully dressed in his work clothes ready to start the day.

"Morning sleepy head, you better eat that quick," he announced, placing a bacon butty in front of me,

"Why what's the rush," I replied making a grab for his waist,

"Errr because otherwise we're gonna be late, it's nearly 10 o'clock as it is," his reply brought about a sudden realization,

"Shit, Stephen! Cheryl's opening up..."

"So?"

"So... So we left the club in a tip last night!"

I legged it back to his room and but on my suit pants and one of Stephen's polo shirts, even the biggest one I could fine looked ridiculous but it was better than no shirt at all, by the time I was sorted Stephen was pacing outside his front door waiting to lock up. I grabbed the half eaten butty; after all a man still had to eat and ran out the door. We didn't stop running until w were up the stairs of the club, hopeful that Cheryl had overslept again, as we flung open the door I sear my heart stopped as we came face to face with Cheryl standing over the mess holding onto Stephen's ripped up shirt, surrounded by what looked like a bomb site with chips everywhere and scuff marks all over the floor.

"Busy night was it boys?"

**Well i hope you enjoyed it please review if you want to it only helps me to improve on my writing,**

**love you Jess xxx**


End file.
